


【all雪】荆牢—吸血鬼

by xueyu0816 (zymeow)



Category: THE9, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, all雪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zymeow/pseuds/xueyu0816
Relationships: 孔妮几哇, 欣风雪雨 - Relationship, 金孔
Kudos: 3





	【all雪】荆牢—吸血鬼

“啪嗒。”

吸血鬼躲在角落里，血红的赤瞳闪着妖冶的光，沉重的脚步声向着她所在的方向偏移，吸血鬼优越的夜视能力却在此时模糊，暗色块堆积在瞳孔正中央，来者轻蔑地笑哼一声，外衣上有着熟悉的浓重血腥味。

“看来你在这待得越久，禁制的影响越大啊。”

开口的女人屈尊绛贵地矮身，语气傲慢，想必是又去了一趟教堂，身上沾着冰冷的水汽。

吸血鬼幽冷地盯着她，红棕卷发耷拉在膝沿，露出偏黄分叉的发尾，女人像是寻到了极大的乐子，不安分地伸手拽了拽，“金子涵没有给你洗澡？唷，你这是惹她生气了？”

“适可而止，曾可妮。”

话里头出现的另一位当事人出声打断她，曾可妮带着笑好端端地扫了一眼站在门口的金子涵，“在那听墙角呢？今天我才是小公主的'客人'，你也想一起吗？”

“淫乱。”

金子涵面无表情地下了定论，背过身走开了。

“她那家伙知道什么？”曾可妮笑眯眯地反讽，欺身压住了瞳孔涣散的漂亮女人，轻飘飘的吻落在她的耳廓上，“都是享乐的人，才不分什么淫乱纯洁呢。”

天生的血猎精神力比一般吸血鬼要强大，在追捕吸血鬼时精神锁定相当于脑内风暴，可以迅速侵入吸血鬼的脑内神经，摄取意识。曾可妮无疑是一个优秀的血猎，她狡猾到在床上也用这一招，事实上，她对很多床伴都会这么做。

恶劣的血猎将性器埋入她的身体，审视她，吸血鬼柔嫩温凉的肌肤雪白无痕，大腿内侧有一轮咬痕，曾可妮带着薄茧的手指有意无意地刮蹭抚弄，吸血鬼软和的身子一歪，Omega魅惑的夜昙冷洁的信息素冲刷而来，引诱人摘下它。

“明明昨天就和别的Alpha做过，还是这么敏感，”曾可妮调笑道，“公用Omega，小公主，你永远这么香。”

吸血鬼突然有了力气去推搡她，水润的红眸有了些微焦距，曾可妮自知失言，动作变轻了些，性器被突然骤缩的甬道夹得生疼。

“……嘶，小公主，放松。”

流氓连情话都不屑于多说几句，她抬了抬吸血鬼的臀，差点酿成A生第一个早泄事件。

Omega咽下断断续续的哼声，封紧了小嘴，不愿让她听见。

“小气鬼……既然不叫，今天不许高潮，嗯？”

虞书欣穿着宴会上的行头，出现得很是突然，照惯例来说子夜时分匆匆而来的除了灰姑娘就是老鼠，虞书欣不属于这两种稀有又常见的物种，她抱着被她吵醒的吸血鬼，笑得很甜。

“雪儿雪儿”，她这么叫，吸血鬼早已忘记她古老的东方名字的由来，除了做爱高潮，她的表情波动更多的只属于这个东方名字叫出口的瞬间。

吸血鬼气质软化了些，红瞳里吸血鬼本能的狠戾冰冷像在气温骤升的环境下薄层的冰面极轻地消弭。虞书欣吻她的发，把她抱进木桶里擦身子，一下一下，没有欲念，“雪儿，我可以吻你吗？”

你什么时候没有吻我？

吸血鬼睨了她一眼，脸颊被她温热的手捧住，虞书欣的手肘碰到水了，一圈圈荡开涟漪，热汽模糊了那盏让人无所遁形的灯，虞书欣觉得自己在偷时间，她乐意逃进她的世界，无关乎欲望。

虞书欣从子夜开始一直陪着她，她带了童话书，顶着吸血鬼冷漠的眼神读了半天，最后吸血鬼拉下她的衣领给了一个吻。

晚上，吸血鬼缠着她无休止地胡闹，虞书欣不得已脱下了巨大的裙撑，她说，还有我爱你。

“黎明放逐，爱人的睡颜正对月光，轻声摇晃。”


End file.
